Someone Like You
by ambudaff
Summary: Sebuah senyum sinis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Dan, lagi-lagi, aku harus menyerahkannya pada seorang Potter—"


**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

_Semesta Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Someone Like You adalah kepunyaan Adele. Sesuai guideline FFN, lirik lagu tidak dicantumkan. Sila mencari sendiri_

_Family/Angst, Rate T, rather fanon. Severus Snape tidak mati di dalam Perang Besar._

_Untuk ulang tahun __**Ryuki Sakamoto**__, tepat tanggal ini. Maksudnya, tepat telat 4 bulan yang lalu #dijitak XD Sesuai pesanan, jadi dengarkan Someone Like You sambil baca, ya! Tapi terbalik, _she_ jadi _he_, dan _girl_ jadi _boy #nyengir

-o0o-

Matahari bersinar cerah, suatu hal yang langka di tanah Inggris Raya.

Hogwarts pun bersinar. Berkilau dari tiap sudutnya. Mr Filch tak lelah membuat berbagai sudut Hogwarts mengilap—selama ia tak diganggu siswa-siswa yang menyebalkan itu. Tak ada yang mengira, beberapa tahun lalu kompleks ini berupa puing-puing sehabis Perang Besar.

Dan hari ini adalah satu di antara hari-hari libur yang menyenangkan, tak ada makhluk-makhluk yang hobi sekali mengganggunya. Bahkan guru-guru pun tak semuanya sedang ada di kastil. Kebanyakan sedang berlibur.

Siang yang menyenangkan.

McGonagall keluar dari kantornya, dan berjalan mengelilingi koridor. Niatnya adalah keluar dari kastil, dan menyusuri halaman. Mungkin mampir ke pondok Hagrid, menyapa tanaman dan hewan di sana, lalu kembali berkeliling.

Tapi, masih berjalan di koridor, ia tertegun.

Koridor yang satu ini adalah jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Dan dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat dua sosok itu. Jelas.

Severus Snape. Dan Harry Potter.

Sedang bercakap-cakap. Mungkin mereka sedang akan mengakhiri percakapannya, karena sosok yang lebih muda itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, sambil melambaikan tangan.

McGonagall mengira-ngira, paling-paling Severus hanya akan mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, saat Harry masih menjadi muridnya. Tapi ada rasa ingin tahu yang tak bisa dibendungnya. Jadi, sebelum Severus berbalik dan kembali ke ruang bawah tanah-nya, ia bergegas menghampiri.

"Severus—"

Severus berbalik.

"Ah. Minerva. Kau sedang tak ada kerjaan?"

Minerva menggeleng. "Kerjaan sih banyak. Pekerjaan rutin, perubahan kurikulum, evaluasi—Tapi, cuaca cerah seperti ini tidak selalau datang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Apalagi, sinar matahari membantu mengusir rematik-ku—" sahutnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Severus tak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dan mulai berjalan mengarah kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. "Karena kau bermaksud untuk mencari sinar matahari—pergilah sementara sinar itu masih ada—"

"Tunggu dulu, Sev—"

Langkah Severus terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Minerva tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau dan Harry sudah membuat langkah baru. Kalau saja kalian bisa bersikap seperti tadi saat kalian masih berstatus guru dan murid—"

Severus mendengus. "Apanya yang langkah baru—"

Masih tersenyum, Minerva meneruskan, "Kalian bercakap-cakap akrab sekali. Sayang aku berada agak jauh, jadi tidak bisa ikut bercakap—"

Severus menghela napas. "Tidak akrab, Minerva. Rasanya aku bicara sama seperti dulu—"

"Aaah! Lagipula, Harry datang jauh-jauh ke Hogwarts, hanya untuk bercakap denganmu, itu kan suatu kemajuan—"

Benar-benar Severus menarik napas panjang. "Tidak untuk bercakap, Minerva. Ia punya satu keperluan, dan karena itulah ia datang padaku—"

"Tapi, itu bagus kan? Saat ia perlu sesuatu, yang diingatnya adalah kau!"

Severus menutup matanya, kembali menarik napas panjang.

"Kenapa? Apa yang dicarinya? Apakah itu sulit untukmu?"

Perlahan, dan seperti tak ingin diketahui orang lain, Severus mengangguk.

Minerva mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang sulit untukmu, Severus? Ramuan apa yang ia cari?"

Severus menggeleng. "Bukan Ramuan," sahutnya pendek.

"Lalu?"

Severus sudah membuka mulut, tetapi tak jadi berbicara. Menghela napas lagi. Baru menjawab, "Bulan depan Potter akan menikah—"

"Aaaah! Bagus sekali! Harry dan Ginny!" Minerva berbinar-binar, menepuk-nepukkan tangan, melompat kecil, "—tapi, kami semua yang lain bahkan belum mendapat kabar itu! Ia pasti akan mengundang kita semua, guru-guru Hogwarts! Tapi kami bahkan belum mendapat kabar itu! Sedang kau, kau sudah dikabarinya! Berarti kau ada di tempat pertama, Severus! Berbanggalah!"

Tapi raut wajah Severus malah tak menampilkan raut senang, bangga, atau apalah. Justru kerut di keningnya.

"—ada apa, Severus?" suara Minerva merendah.

"Aku tak tahu, Minerva," Severus memelankan suaranya, nyaris berbisik.

Minerva tak bersuara. Matanya menyelidik koleganya ini. "Ada apa, Severus?" ulangnya, pelan dan hati-hati.

Severus menarik napas lagi. "Ia ingin agar aku menjadi pelaksana upacara pernikahannya—"

"Pelaksana?"

"Ya. Ia ingin aku yang menikahkan mereka—"

Minerva berdiri bersungguh-sungguh, wajahnya serius. "Severus, kau tahu ini artinya apa?"

"Ya," sahut Severus, masih pelan, mengutip undang-undang pernikahan penyihir, "—pernikahan dua penyihir diatur oleh negara, dan pelaksanaannya dilimpahkan pada petugas yang diberi kewenangan untuk itu—" kedua tangan Severus menyisir rambut hitamnya, wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung—tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—"Jika Potter memintaku menikahkannya, berarti ia—"

"Berarti ia menempatkanmu dalam kedudukan sama tinggi dengan negara! Kau tahu itu artinya apa, Severus? Ia sangat memujamu saat ini, Severus!"

Severus mengangguk. "Ia mengatakannya juga, tadi. Ia mengatakan, kalau ia perempuan, ia akan memintaku berperan sebagai ayah yang menyerahkannya pada pengantin pria. Tetapi ia laki-laki, dan ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih—"

Minerva memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu, apa kau menerimanya?"

Severus menggeleng. "Belum," sahutnya, menelan ludah, "—sepertinya aku tadinya sudah akan menolak, tetapi ia terus memohon. Jadi," Severus lagi-lagi menarik napas,"—kubilang, aku akan memikirkannya dulu—"

Pandangannya menerawang.

"Severus—" Minerva menatap tajam koleganya ini.

Severus mengalihkan matanya pada Minerva.

"Terima."

Wajah Severus masih tak percaya akan ucapan Minerva.

"Terima. Terima saja."

Severus masih menampakkan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau tega mengecewakannya, Severus?" Minerva bersikap menggurui.

"Aku—"

"Jadi, sudah pasti ya. Aku akan memberitahu Pomona, Filius, Hagrid, tentu saja aku juga akan memberitahu lukisan Dumbledore, bahwa Harry dan Ginny akan segera menikah, dan kau yang akan menikahkan mereka!" Minerva tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepukkan lagi tangannya antusias seperti tadi, lalu tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ucapan dari Severus, Minerva berbalik kembali ke kantor, dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tentunya ia akan memulai komunikasinya dengan kolega-koleganya, secepatnya.

Dan Severus bahkan belum lagi mengatakan akan setuju.

Lagi-lagi Severus menghela napas.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

Membuka pintunya perlahan. Masuk. Menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Berjalan tanpa suara. Menuju ke sebuah lemari.

Membukanya. Menarik sebuah laci di antara susunan laci di dalamnya.

Ada sebuah kotak di dalamnya. Dikeluarkannya.

Kotak terkunci.

Disentuhnya, dan kuncinya otomatis terbuka.

Hanya ia yang bisa membuka kotak ini.

Dan isinya hanya berarti untuknya. Tidak orang lain.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto usang.

Dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, ia menyeka foto itu, seolah terselimuti debu.

Sebuah foto dari seorang gadis. Foto itu buram, tetapi ia tahu pasti gadis dalam foto itu berambut merah.

"Lils," sahutnya pelan, "kau tahu, tadi anakmu menemuiku?"

Ia membawa foto itu—dan kotaknya—mendekati meja kerjanya. Duduk di kursinya, tanpa melepaskan pandangan.

"Tak terasa, ia sudah besar. Dan anakmu berkata, ia akan menikah, Lils."

Severus kembali menarik napas panjang, "—dan ia memintaku menjadi pelaksana pernikahan, Lils—"

Matanya meninggalkan foto Lily, menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Aku tak tahu, Lils. Aku sudah berusaha. Aku tahu, kau sudah bukan milikku lagi. Aku sudah tak berhak memimpikanmu lagi, Lils."

Suaranya tercekat, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, Lils, dalam mimpi-mimpi panjang dan menyiksa itu. Aku tak boleh berdiam di masa lalu. Aku harus bangkit. Aku harus berada di masa kini. Aku harus bergerak menuju masa depan. Kau tahu, Lils?"

Tatapannya kembali pada foto itu.

"Aku sudah hampir bisa melupakanmu. Aku sudah akan bergerak menuju masa depan, Lils. Walau—kau mungkin tahu—aku tak sepenuhnya bisa melupakanmu."

Severus menarik napas panjang. Panjang sekali. Berat.

"Rambutnya sama denganmu, Lils. Ia berambut merah, sama sepertimu. Ia populer, sama sepertimu. Dan ia tak takut berada di jalan yang benar, sepertimu juga. Aku jelas-jelas tak bisa melupakanmu, Lils. Tetapi, setidaknya aku bergerak maju, Lils, walau imaji-mu terus membayang—"

Perlahan Severus menyimpan foto Lily Evans ke dalam kotak. Lalu mengambil sebuah foto lain lagi. Sepertinya diambil di waktu yang lebih ke kini.

Foto gadis lain. Sama berambut merah, sama dengan wajah ceria. Jelas-jelas gadis yang populer. Hanya saja, matanya coklat cerah, bukan hijau. Dan pipinya sedikit berbintik.

"Aku tahu, kau akan mencela. Umurnya memang berbeda jauh. Bahkan selama ini ia masih dalam kategori anak-anak. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia baru masuk ke dalam kategori dewasa. Dan aku tak tahu seperti apa ia memandangku, apakah sama seperti siswa-siswa lainnya?"

Severus menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Perlahan. Semenjak tahun pertama, di mana ia dibawa pergi oleh Pangeran Kegelapan ke dalam Kamar Rahasia-nya. Semenjak tahun-tahun berikutnya. Saat ia bersama beberapa kawannya mengadakan perlawanan dalam tahun keenam ia bersekolah. Saat Soul _Capture_—**1)**"

Tarikan napas. "Seperti kau, ia juga tak pernah tahu akan rasa ini, Lils."

Satu tarikan napas lagi. Dan sebuah senyum sinis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Dan, lagi-lagi, aku harus menyerahkannya pada seorang Potter—"

Severus menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya. Ia membuka matanya. Menghela napas lagi.

Menyimpan kedua lembar foto itu ke dalam kotak. Menguncinya lagi. Menyimpannya lagi di laci. Menutupnya. Menutup lemarinya.

Lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Terdiam sejenak.

Sebelum akhirnya diambilnya selembar perkamen. Sebuah pena bulu. Dibukanya botol tinta. Dicelupkannya pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta.

Dengan hati-hati, tetapi pasti, ia mulai menulis.

Singkat.

-o0o-

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Aku menyetujuinya. Beri aku tanggal pasti, untuk mendaftarkannya ke Kementrian._

_Severus Snape_

-o0o-

Digulungnya, dikuncinya dengan segel. Tanpa suara, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kantornya. Dengan kecepatan tetap, ia menuju kandang burung hantu. Dipilihnya seekor, dan diikatnya suratnya di kaki si burung hantu.

"Pergilah!" sahutnya perlahan, tapi pasti.

Berbarengan dengan kelepak sayap si burung hantu menjauh dari Hogwarts, ada sesuatu berkelepak di dalam tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

**FIN**

**AN**:

1. **Affection**, cari di list fanfiksi ambu ya XD


End file.
